This invention relates to a method of transferring a number of glasses carried upside down (in the inverted posture) in a rack having been washed in a dishwasher to another rack into the normal posture (the openings facing upward) and to an apparatus therefor.
Dishwashers which automatically wash tableware such as dishes, teacups and glasses smeared after eating or drinking have been installed and widely utilized in the kitchens of coffee shops and restaurants or even in some households. The dishwasher has an upper rotary nozzle and a lower rotary nozzle in a washing tank thereof, which are allowed to rotate by the reactive force of spraying warm water and to jet out warm water against the tableware carried in a rack placed in the washing tank to carry out dish washing effectively. It should be noted here that the glasses and teacups are allowed to stand upside down (with the openings facing downward) in the rack so as to prevent the warm water from remaining therein.
Due to the reason described above, for example, the glasses drawn out of the dishwasher after completion of washing all stand upside down in the rack. Accordingly, so as to serve customers with glasses of cold water, the inverted glasses must be taken out of the rack to stand in the normal posture one by one. Meanwhile, in large restaurants or hotels, many glasses with ice water must be prepared just in time before a great number of customers are expected to visit. Thus, the glasses standing upside down in the rack must be taken out therefrom one by one to stand them in the normal posture into another rack, before cold water can be poured into them.
The circumstance is that such operation of taking out the inverted glasses from the rack one by one to stand them into the normal posture or transferring the inverted glass from the rack to another rack into the normal posture must have been carried out manually. This inflicts tremendous simple operations on workers to cause them to spend much time, so that a contrivance for improving such condition have strongly been desired.